Yes, I call him Doctor in bed
by MissD.E
Summary: Humour, Friendship, Porn w/ plot NC-17; JJ and Garcia catch Prentiss and Reid kissing and interrogate Prentiss about it. It's big fun for them all until Reid comes along and takes Emily somewhere - to have sex for 'punishment' cos she told JJ and Garcia!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I call him 'Doctor' in bed**

**A/N: Genre: Fluffy comedy; Porn w/ Plot; Friendship; Smut**

**Genre (for this chapter): Friendship; Fluffy comedy**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T – T+)**

**I just couldn't help it! This was in my head for a few hours and I just couldn't help it – I had to write it down! Damn, I have always wanted to be able to interrogate Reid but ask him straight instead of some girl that's slept with him (but probably only the Reid in my fantasies would answer to my questions :( how very sad – thankfully we have fan fiction!) Anyhow different people would like to know different things and I'd be very happy to get some help from you so that I could write more chapters with questions about Dr. Reid in bed – so I was thinking maybe you write a question and I would do my best to answer in an interesting (probably only in our fantasies) way to answer it.**

**If no one feels like commenting I do have a resolution – I came up with a great way to end this fic – and you have probably seen the "Porn w/ plot" part of the genre - so whatever happens it would result in sex – smutty as we like it! **

**Enjoy!**

*******************….**

"Finally some rest!" JJ walked in Garcia's office and set on a free chair.

"My sweet JJ you have no idea how glad I am you are here!" Garcia told her friend without lifting her eyes of the monitor. "Boredom is evil." The tech girl informed.

"What are you doing anyway?" JJ asked leaning forward and putting her elbows on her knees.

"I'm observing the parking lot… Oh, here's Reid's car." Garcia turned to look at JJ "Prentiss' with him."

"Hmm? They often come together lately?" JJ teased.

Garcia giggled. She turned to look at the monitor again. "Oh. My. Dear. God!" she whispered.

"What?" JJ stood up to looked at the monitor herself. Her jaw dropped. "Oh God!" the two friend were staring at Prentiss and Reid kissing in the genius' car.

In a few minutes the elevator's doors opened and the 'busted ones' walked out. JJ and Garcia were standing at the door of Garcia's office.

"Emily Prentiss. Come here right now. You have been summoned."

"Baby girl, don't shout!" Morgan told his favourite lady.

"Derek I'm busy to interrogate Prentiss about this!" Garcia told Morgan turning around and walking in her office. JJ who was still leaning against the door frame smirked and walked after the tech girl.

"Interrogate?" Morgan asked Prentiss who shrugged obviously not sure what the two were talking about.

The brunette walked inside and closed the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked and took a seat.

"You tell us that." Garcia insisted.

Emily frowned and looked at JJ. The blond gave her friend half a smile and looked at Garcia.

"How long have you been having sex with our boy wonder?" Penelope asked.

"Pardon me?"

"We saw you two kissing in his car this morning. You leave together and come together." JJ started.

"Oh, I am sure they come together." Pen smirked.

"Garcia!" Emily couldn't believe her years. What was she supposed to say? Duh, she could brag all day long but she hadn't talked to Reid about telling the team yet.

"How long?" the blond insisted.

"'Boy Wonder' and I have-" Prentiss started but was interrupted by Garcia's amused voice.

"He's a genius in bed too?" it was a statement more that a question and then looked at JJ. "Who would have guessed?" again not a question.

JJ shrugged and giggled.

"Girls!" Emily raised her voice but a smile was written all over her face.

"Okay, I want details!" Penelope said and leaned back in her chair prepared to listen.

"Details about what?" the brunette was looking at the two blonds.

"Reid in bed." Garcia simply said.

"Noo! I'm … not … telling you how good he is in bed."

"Oh, we have an emphasis on 'good'" JJ laughed.

Prentiss exhaled. "Unbelievable!"

"Come on, Em. Give us something to think about!" JJ begged.

The brunette shook her head.

"OK, we ask you questions and you answer with 'yes' or 'no'."

"That sounded like an order, Pen." JJ smiled at her friend.

"Because it was." she answered fast and turned to Prentiss, "Alright, so is he?"

"'Is he' what?"

"A genius in bed?" Garcia arched a brow.

Emily opened her mouth to answer but looked aside and giggled.

JJ and Penelope looked at each other and grinned.

"Spence is a Doctor in bed!" JJ stated biting her lower lip.

"Oh!" Garcia said as something major just hit her, "Do you call him 'Doctor' in bed?" she looked at Jennifer who looked at Emily who put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, you so do!" Penelope was overwhelmed.

"Tell me…" JJ started. "Does he think three moves ahead like in chess?"

"Oh, JJ, that is such a great question." Garcia was encouraging her friend by clapping her hands.

"Sometimes…" Prentiss whispered her answer. She just couldn't help it. She had wanted to tell her friends for such a long time and now when they know – why not?

"What was that Emily Prentiss? Did you just answer out question?" the tech girl had a huge smile on her face.

The brunette nodded.

"Okay so far we know you call him 'Doctor' in bed." JJ was summing up the facts. "I wonder why?" she giggled.

"Not always, though… sometimes I call him Reid, sometimes…" she trailed off.

"Sometimes what?" Garcia was head over heels for this one.

Emily looked at JJ bit her lip and answered "Sometimes I call him 'Spence'."

"No!" JJ whispered and they all laughed!

"Okay, okay!" Penelope tried to calm down from all this laughing. "Tell me this." She got the girls' attention by stopping before asking the question.

"He's very tall. Does that mean his-" before she could finish her question Emily answered.

"Absolutely."

"Such a definite answer." Intrigued Pen.

"Hmm…" JJ smiled.

"JJ, don't picture it!" Emily ordered.

"Oh, Jennifer! You have a husband!" Garcia said with a teasing tone.

"And what? I can't fantasise about out colleague's-" she started laughing when the brunette interrupted her.

"We got it! We got it!"

"No, you've got it!" Garcia slipped in and they all laughed again.

*******************/**

**A/N: Please Review, comment, ask a question (in connection with the first A/N… or not) **

**I'd be very happy to see what you think =] **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Smut; Fluffy/Comedy**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Special thanks to **_**SpemilyFan**__**. **_**If it wasn't for You this story would have been a lot shorter and less interesting! Special thanks to my cousin – she always helps me out if I'm out of ideas! **

**Excuse my spelling mistakes in the previous chapter (and if there are mistakes here as well) - I think I'm a little too excited while I'm writing this fic.**

**Here is the next chapter – I hope you like it! If you have some ideas how to prolong Emily's "interrogation" please let me know! **

**Enjoy! **

***********************….**

"How did you two turn out together anyway?" Penelope was intrigued.

"Well… do you remember that case we had in Arizona?" Prentiss started.

"Mhmm…" both blonds nodded their heads.

"So, after the case we went for dinner in that restaurant that was close to the hotel we were staying in and you know how Reid and I left earlier 'cos we were tired? Well, we decided to walk back and halfway there we met an old friend of Reid's…"

"_Reid!" Willie shouted across the street and ran to Spence and Emily. _

"_Hey, Willie! Long time no see!" Reid and the man shook hands. "How are you?"_

"_Good, good! Just enjoying my time here." Willie explained with a smile._

"_Will, this is Emily-" they shook hands "-we work together." Spence told his friend._

"_Nice to meet you, Emily." The man smiled. _

"_Nice to meet you too." Prentiss smiled back._

"_So where are you headed?" Will asked._

"_We were going back to our hotel." Reid said._

"_Nonsense!" Willie laughed. "It's a beautiful night! Come with me, I was heading to this great club – they give you cards there. We can play poker!" he laughed then turned to Prentiss and asked her "You play poker, right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah!" _

"_Perfect, follow me. It's just a block down the road." Willie started walking._

"Well we got there and it was great! They did bring us cards and chips with the menus. It was quite a lot of fun." Prentiss went on with the story. "In about two hours, a few cocktails and one really long game of poker Reid and I walked out of the club leaving Willie with his girl for the night. When we got back to the hotel Reid asked me if I wanted a rematch and we went to his room. We were sitting in the bed…"

"_Okay, Reid, what happens if you lose?" the brunette asked with a huge smile on her face._

"_I don't lose." Stated Spence while ordering his cards._

"_But what if you do?" Emily insisted._

"_Then we'd be even." He smirked._

"_Nah, beating you in poker is a tough job – I want something more then 'we're even'." She smiled and winked._

"_Okay then, I'll let you do something that you want… whatever it is." _

"_Or do something to whoever I want?" she asked._

"_Considering that you won't win, yes!" Reid sounded very sure of himself._

"So who won?" Garcia simply couldn't wait to hear what happened next.

"I did." Prentiss said.

"And what happened? What did you do?" JJ was intrigued.

"I don't know whether it was the cocktails I had, or the music, or the fact that we were playing on his bed and the lights were dim but I …"

"_Woooohoooo! I won!" Prentiss was cheering! _

"_I can't believe that!" Reid was looking at the cards with wonderment. _

_Now all the candy they were betting with belonged to Emily._

"_Now I get to do whatever I want to!" she laughed pushing Reid's shoulder._

"_Yeah, yeah… and may I ask what that would be?" he looked at her._

_Emily stood on her knees on the bed in a few moments her mouth was on his in a small kiss. They both gasped at the contact. Neither of them was sure who deepened the kiss but there wasn't any protesting for that. Reid's hands were soon on her waist helping her to move so that she was straddling his lap._

"I descended on him and damn was that the smartest thing I had ever done or what?" while Prentiss was speaking a huge grin was taking over her features.

_She moaned and slightly thrust forward loving the friction that was created and his hardness. After a few seconds she was rocking her pelvis against his._

_He moved his hands to her shoulders and slightly pushed her back breaking the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. _

"_Mmm… what?" she frowned._

"_I was just going to suggest that if we have less clothes on it'd be easier and better." Spence explained. _

_Emily quickly stood up and started disrobing. "God, I thought you were going to send me away." She chuckled while throwing her shirt on the floor. _

"_I may look socially awkward at times but I'm not stupid." He laughed; his eyes never leaving their assignment that was watching her take her clothes off. _

"_Of course you aren't – you're a genius." Emily chuckled. As her clothes, except for her panties and bra, were on the floor she kneeled in front of him and started undoing his belt and pants. After she had the zip pulled down he stood up taking her on her feet with him. He got the rest of his clothes off as it was time for Prentiss to enjoy herself while watching him._

_As the last piece of clothing was off him he took a step towards her. She didn't look up at his face – she was too busy staring at his erect penis. _

"_Emily?" _

"_Mm?" she murmured lifting her eyes to meet his and licking her lips to moisture them at the same time. _

_When she looked up he grabbed her waist and sat on the bed again with her on his lap. _

"_Wouldn't it be better if I took those off first?" she wondered with a seductive smile on her face while his hands were pulling the material of her panties._

_Reid shook his head. "It'd probably be easier but let's stick with 'hard' for now."_

"_I like hard." Emily whispered in his ear. She felt his fingers pull at her panties moving them to one side and then his finger sliding inside. Her breath hitched in her throat; in a moment she exhaled and that was when she felt something a lot bigger easing slowly in her wet core. _

"That is hot." Garcia whispered.

"That is enough." Emily said.

"What? Why?" Penelope straightened up in her chair.

"I'm not going to tell you very detail – no way!" the brunette disappointed her friends.

"Okay then, at least tell us… Uh, let me put it this way – how does he like it?" JJ asked with a hint of shame in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss tilled her head slightly to one side.

"You know… oral…?" Jen blushed slightly.

"Oh… he …has an A+ in the 'oral exam'…" Emily laughed.

Penelope and JJ also laughed then Jen added. "No, I mean about him… Do you-"

"Ah! Blow jobs!" Garcia exclaimed.

Prentiss nodded twice. "I do…"

"And?" Penelope was agitated.

"Aaand he…" she started then whispered "-tastes wonderful."

The three girls started giggling. JJ leaned on a wall and now no one was facing the door.

******************/**

**A/N: Please review and give me ideas (more questions about Reid ;) ) if you have any! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Smut; Friendship**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**This is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this fic so far and you'd like the end as well.**

**Special thanks to _breannanix26_**

**Just a little warning: Language! And the characters - I don't really know what's gotten into me there days and … *sigh* … I know Reid is not like this – he doesn't say 'bad words' and is always nice and Reid-y and good and all kinds of stuff like this but in this fic and in "It's fun to be undercover" I just made him look and sound kind of bad – I gave him that 'bad boy' image and if you think you wouldn't like that then don't read the following! **

**And those of you who think that'd be sexy …**

**Enjoy! =] **

********************….**

"Oh, God!" JJ was panting.

Prentiss laughed "You sound like me in bed when I'm with Reid."

"He vocal?" Pen asked.

"Not much… but you don't want to be in the room next to ours." Emily answered.

JJ crossed her hands over her chest. "OK, so you call him 'Spence' in bed." She said with a straight face but it didn't last long as a small smile crept up her face.

"Or 'Doctor'!" Garcia added and winked.

Prentiss nodded with a smile.

"But! – how does he call you?" JJ continued.

"Emily." The brunette answered looking down. Her voice was deep and content. She definitely liked that. She always felt so good whenever she hears him whisper her name in a moment of passion.

"What does he do to you? Meaning… how does he give it to you?" Garcia asked enthusiastically.

"Well… he just knows how to use every part of his body to make a woman feel… amazing. He's just …amazing!" Em explained. "Fingers, tongue, lips…"

"His big-" Garcia started but was interrupted by an angry Reid standing at the doorway.

"Emily?..." he started but didn't know what to say.

JJ put her hand over her mouth and Garcia turned to look at her monitors.

"Reid… I'm sorry." Prentiss was standing up now but she didn't dare move. He turned and walked away. She ran after him.

"Busted." JJ whispered to Garcia after the two were out of sight.

Reid walked down to the garage. Emily was after him. "Reid!" she shouted.

"How could you talk about this with them?" he asked; his expression nonchalant.

Prentiss was confused. _"He isn't angry anymore."_ … "Yes I did tell them how magnificent you are in bed. I just wanted to brag." She told him honestly. For a moment he didn't say anything then he took her hand and started walking towards his car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." Was his answer.

In a few minutes driving he stopped by a hotel. They walked inside and he paid for a single room. They walked upstairs – complete silence had settled between them. Reid unlocked the door and they walked in. Prentiss was still confused. What were they doing there?

"Reid..." she started but was interrupted by him.

"Take your clothes off." He instructed.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Take your clothes off."

Emily started undressing while Reid was simply watching her with a little smile. "What about you?" the brunette asked.

He shrugged. Soon she was wearing only her panties and her bra. "Take your bra off." He ordered again.

Emily couldn't believe it. He – Spencer Reid was telling, no – ordering her what to do and she was doing it! Unbelievable… and when did he become so bossy, anyway, though she had to admit that was turning her on.

She had taken her bra off for half a minute now and nothing was happening.

"Spen-" she started but was cut off by the feeling of his hand in her panties. He pushed her on the bed and took them off.

"You're wet." The stated.

"Duh… I have been talking about your dick." Harsh and straight, she knew… but he had started it.

He undid his belt and unfastened his pants then he pushed them down and before she knew it he was thrusting in her.

"Did you tell them that-" he started.

"-You fuck me hard and fast?" she said in one breath. "No." she answered as he thrust in her again filling her up.

He smirked and pulled back. Emily moaned in disapproval at the lost of the contact. But soon her disapproval disappeared as his fingers found her clit.

"Uh, Reid…"

"Did you tell them that I can tease you for hours?" he demanded.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no I didn't."

He stopped what he was going and pushed two fingers in her.

"Ah!"

He took them out again and used both of his hands to spread her legs further. Then she felt his tongue on her. He 'lavished' her for a minute or so doing all the things he knew that could push her over the edge. She was so close already and he knew it. If he pushed two fingers inside now she would come. And he did; only that his tongue wasn't over her clit anymore. In a second he was gone. No fingers, no mouth, no nothing. She opened her eyes and saw him fastening his pants.

"What are you doing? I was so close!" she barely shouted but an amused grin was spread across her features.

"I know." He said.

"Uh, Reid!"

"If you talk to them again about my … I will take a camera and videotape us and then I'll send them the tape." He threatened.

"Uh-uh." She nodded. Damn, she was going to laugh; any second now.

Spence watched her trying to suppress her laughter. It was an interesting situation. Emily was in a bed in a hotel completely naked trying not to laugh at his ridiculous so-called thread. He was going to laugh as well.

"I was never angry at you, Emily. I don't bother whether you tell them what we do or not." he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Only now they are going to be jealous of me."

He arched a brow.

"They know how amazing you are." Emily stood up and walked to him. Then she kissed him. She could still taste herself on his lips.

Prentiss' phone rang. "Umm…" she pulled back; found her phone and picked up. "Yes?"

"_What's going on?"_ Garcia's voice was heard from the speaker.

Emily looked at Reid and smiled kindly. "All good things." She told her friend.

"_Oh, but-"_

"Garcia, don't worry we'll be right back." And with that the brunette hung up.

"What happened?" JJ asked Penelope.

"She hung up." The tech girl answered.

Soon Prentiss and Reid were back in the federal building. They walked in and Reid walked straight to JJ and Garcia who were talking to Morgan.

"Don't tell anybody anything." He told them and then walked towards the coffee machine.

Prentiss was behind him and when the girls looked at her she simply nodded and walked after Spence.

"'Don't tell' what?" asked Morgan looking at the girls and then turned to look at Emily and Reid.

JJ and Garcia didn't answer – they were too busy staring at their younger colleague. Morgan didn't leave that unnoticed and he turned to look at Reid again. He didn't see anything different. "What?" he asked again. "What?"

**The end**

************/  
>AN: Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
